Kissing Contest
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Kise is tired of Aomine beating him in everything! So he thought of something he might be good at and challenged Aomine. KISSING CONTEST!


**Title:** Kissing Contest

 **Summary:** Kise asked Aomine to have a one-on-one with him again. But as always, he loses to the tan male. He tries to think of another thing or way he could beat Aomine at. What could it be?

 **Pairing/s (Main):** Aomine Daichi x Kise Ryota

 **Pairing/s (Mentioned):** Seijuro Akashi x Kuroto Tetsuya

 **Author's Notes:** Okay this is not my first M… But this is my first KnB fic…

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke series, the basketball, or any of the characters… And I know I never will…

* * *

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kise groaned as he rested himself at the park bench. "I lost again…"

Kise is alone… He has no company as on now. He and Aomine just finished another one-on-one and he lost again. How many loses has he made? Too many to count… How many wins he has made? Zero. He couldn't win over Aomine. And if he gets the chance to shoot, it's because his tan friend just pitied him.

Now he has nothing to do. He just found himself at the park so he sat down and thought how pathetic he is.

"I'm so tired…"

"Why? What were you doing?" a voice said.

 _'Wait, I thought I was alone…'_ Kise turned his head beside him to see… "K-KUROKO-CHII?! How long have you been there?!"

"I was here first before you…" Kuroko answered. "Did you and Aomine had a one-on-one match again?"

"Yeah…"

"And you lost again. You really are hopeless…"

"Ouch. That hurt you know… You're so mean"

Kuroko just smiled at his blond friend.

"Hey, Kuroko…" Kise started "You busy tomorrow?"

"Yes… I have practice with Taiga and the others… Why?"

"Oh I see… I just wanted someone to pour my frustrations into…"

"Why not Aomine, then?"

"I get even more frustrated when I'm with him! He won't let me win!"

"Aww~~ You and your boyfriend…" Kuroko said in a teasing tone.

"HEY! He's not my BOYFRIEND! He's just a former teammate that I have one-on-one with almost every day…"

"Sounds like you two are dating…"

"Ehem… Dating is an improper word to call a one-on-one match between two people… First of all, a date is when two people hang out and go places… Second, a date is done by two people who are in love… Third, a date is… uhhh…"

"A date is what?"

"Is… done by a girl and boy! Therefore, I conclude that Aomine and I aren't dating because we don't do any of those things"

"You're really hopeless…"

"WHAT?! How can you say that?"

"Because I can…"

"Not much of an answer…"

"Okay, I'll meet up with you tomorrow here but only for 30 minutes. Coach might kill me if I don't show up in practice…"

"THANK YOU KUROKO~~~"

Kuroko then stood up and walked off. _'What a child…'_ he thought.

Kise also walked away, heading home. One thing in his mind…

 _'What can I beat Aomine at?'_

* * *

 ** _The Next Day…_**

Kise quickly ran to the park and headed to the bench he and Kuroko 'accidentally' met. But saw no one.

"Not here, yet?" Kise looked around "Guess I'll wait for him then…"

"Kise…"

"KUROKO?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!"

"Half an hour ago…"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes… What are you going to tell me?"

Kise stood proudly as he fist- bumped the air "I'm going to have another one-on-one with Aomine!"

Kuroko stared at him with his usual straight face and said "I'm out of here…"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Practice…"

"Why…?"

"Look, you always challenge Aomine into a one-on-one… and I'm out of here…"

"But not basketball…" Kise said successfully getting Kuroko's attention.

"Go on…"

"I'm challenging Aomine into a one-on-one Kissing Contest!"

… Silence…

"Yeah~ Good luck with that… I'm off now…" Kuroko said then walked away again.

"Why do I feel like you think I'm going to lose again?"

"I don't think… I know…"

"WHAT?! How? Aomine doesn't kiss anyone… And I have kissing experience… I'm good at it!"

"Yeah, sure… good for you… bye~"

As Kuroko was finally out of sight, Kise started complaining on how and why Kuroko thinks he's not able to beat Aomine this time.

"I'LL STILL SHALLENGE HIM INTO A KISSING CONTEST!"

* * *

"AOMINE!" Kise yelled as he stormed into Aomine's house.

"What the fuck?! What are you doing here?" Aomine asked as he exited the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"I'M CHALLENGING YOU INTO A ONE-ON-ONE KISSING CONTEST!"

"What? Are you nuts?"

"No I am not! This is the only thing I know I could beat you at!"

With that, Kise charged Aomine and readied his lips to kiss his tanned friend.

"Fine, I'll go in with your petty contest. Just let me get dressed first!" Aomine said then entered his bedroom and locked it.

 _'The hell is his problem… He thinks that he could just enter my house and challenge me?! No way I'm gonna lose…'_

As Aomine opened his door, he roughly pulled Kise inside and slammed their lips into a deep, passionate and harsh kiss. He kept pushing the blonde until they reached the bed, making Kise fall on it.

"I'll play your game…" Aomine said with a smirk.

"I'm surely gonna win!" Kisa shouted.

"Okay then… Winner gets to dominate the loser"

"Fine by m- hmph!"

Aomine had stopped Kise's sentence, taking the advantage of invading the blonde's mouth with his tongue. He ran his tongue against Kise's, tickling the roof of the cavern.

Kise is starting to run out of oxygen. He tightly shut his eyes as he started to grip the bed sheets with one hand and the other trying to push Aomine away. He successfully separated from the kiss but Aomine wouldn't even let him breath and instead slammed their lips back.

Kise's blushing so mad. Aomine seems to enjoy this contest. Why? He's winning. HE grabbed both Kise's wrists and pinned them down on the bed as he brushed his knee over the fabric covering Kise's almost- hard member earning a gasp from the blonde as he separated from the kiss.

Aomine's no good guy when it comes to basketball, or any competition or contest. Especially in a one-on-one so he slammed back their lips together, making sure that he'll win this contest.

 _'How is Aomine able to this this?! I thought I had the upper hand in this contest! I kissed so many girls before. I have kissing experience! I know Aomine has not kissed anyone yet! Has he?'_

Kise stopped struggling to get out of the kiss. Aomine took this as surrender from the blonde. He balanced himself with his arms and looked at Kise who's currently looking so… hot and submissive…

"Looks like I win this time, Kise…" Aomine said. "As a prize… I get to dominate…"

"Wait- WHAT?!"

"I'm going further than this…"

Moments later, Kise's clothes are discarded onto the floor and Aomine's starting to kiss him again while taking off his own clothes.

Kise tried to push away but Aomine grabbed his wrists with one hand and started stroking him with the other.

"Mmm~ you're already hard…" Aomine hummed then grabbed some lube from underneath his pillows.

"H-Hey! What are you planning to do?!" Kise shouted, face bright red.

"Claiming my prize~ Now, let me work" Aomine said then neared his face to Kise's neck and started sucking on the skin earning a moan from Kise. "Cute~" Aomine muttered. "Let me hear you more~~"

He spurted some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them on Kise's throbbing entrance.

"D-don't tease!"

An 'okay' was the only thing heard from Aomine before he inserted two fingers into Kise while pumping his erection.

"Ng~ Mmm~"

"Don't hold it in, _Ryouta_ …"

Being called by his first name made him even more excited.

Aomine inserted the third and another loud moan was heard from Kise. He kept his fingers inside, finding that one spot to make Kise feel pain and pleasure.

"AHH!" Kise screamed.

"Found it…" Aomine muttered. He kept his pace, hitting that spot again and again.

"A-Aomine… I'm… r- reaching my limit…"

Hearing that, Aomine let go of Kise's member and slid his fingers out of him. Kise looked at him with questioning eyes.

"W-why did you… stop?" Kise asked.

"Tell me that you want this… You want ME inside of you… You want me to fuck you…" Aomine said as he stared at Kise with his lust-filled eyes.

"Do I need to?"

"If you don't want, I could just jack off in the bathroom and handle his problem I got here"

Aomine had stood up and was about to head to the door.

"WAIT!" Kise shouted, successfully stopping Aomine "F-Fuck me… please… Ao- _Daiki_ … I want you inside me… please~~"

"Good boy… Nice little Kitty~~"

Aomine sat back on the bed, lifted Kise's hips and with one movement, he had fully entered the blonde and successfully hitting Kise's prostrate. Kise screamed like a little girl. It was OUT OF THIS WORLD! Aomine didn't wait too long and started thrusting in and out of the blonde, and with every thrust hitting his prostrate.

Moans, pants, and gaps filled the Sex Atmosphere.

"D-DAIKI!" Kise screamed as he let out his orgasm on both his and Aomine's stomach.

Aomine felt the muscles grip around his member. It felt amazing and he came inside Kise with a groan. As he had slipped out, he lied beside Kise who just fainted because of exhaustion.

"Ryouta… you were awesome…" he muttered then kissed Kise's forehead.

* * *

Kise's eyes opened, he feels like he's so weak. His sight is so blurry. _'What happened?'_ Kise sat up and rubbed his eye and looked around. He shivered as cold wind hit naked skin. NAKED SKIN?!

"AOMINE!" Kise shouted.

"What?" Aomine asked as he stood in the doorway "You're awake… how was your sleep?"

"Honestly, PAINFUL! What did you do to me?!"

"I know that you know… you weren't drunk, you know that… But if you wanted to know, we had a contest, I won and I claimed my prize… Thank you for coordinating…"

"AOMINE! By ass hurts and I barely have any strength!"

"We should have a Kissing Contest more often, don't you think?"

"NO! NEVER!"

"What? Another Kissing Contest? I'd gladly participate… Same prize for the winner…"

"WHA- HMPH!"

And I'm sure you know what happens next…

* * *

Kise and Aomine did it again… and again… and again… and the list goes on until they had done five rounds… Aomine winning 5- 0…

* * *

"I pity you…" Kuroko muttered as he sat down in front of Aomine's bedroom window while whipping the blood running down his nose.

* * *

 **DONE DONE DONE! How was it? I hope it was good…**

 **REVIEW, GUYS~~~**


End file.
